Online conference systems, sometimes referred to as video conference, web conference, teleconferencing, telepresence, or more generally collaboration systems, allow persons or groups of people at different locations to communicate by at least simultaneous two-way content and audio transmissions during meetings. For example, online conference systems may allow participants in a session (e.g., a meeting) to converse audibly while sharing desktops, presentations, and/or other such content or materials during the session. In some instances, online conference systems may also allow two-way video transmissions.
In some online conference sessions, participants may want to share content from multiple endpoints (e.g., devices) simultaneously. For example, if two participants in an online conference session are attempting to demonstrate a new file-sharing product, a first participant may act as a file sender and a second participant may act as a file receiver. In order to provide an accurate description of the file sharing process, the content shown on the device of the first participant (the file sender) and the content shown on the device of the second participant (the file receiver) should be simultaneously shared with any other participants from the online conference session.